Brickster-Bots
Brickster-Bots are the robotic henchmen of The Brickster, that originate from Ogel Island. They live at the construction site and have stolen wheels from Nubby Stevens, blown off papa's hat, and push you away in the video game Island Xtreme Stunts. The Brickster-Bots originally appeared in the video game 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, acting as common recurring enemies on the stages on LEGO Island. Throughout the game there are certain types of Brickster-Bots, as some can have coloured heads (red, blue, yellow or green), rather than them being just grey. They can be stunned by throwing pizzas at them or hitting them with a double pizza splat, and their heads are then collected by Pepper when he gets close to them, though visually the Brickster-Bots appear to just vanish. In the Game Boy Color version of LEGO Island 2, Pepper shoots pizzas at them from a handheld Pizza Chukka. Initially this simply stuns the Brickster-Bots briefly, but an upgraded Pizza Chukka given to Pepper by a Forestman on Castle Island makes their heads explode, causing them to collapse into a pile of pieces. The Brickster-Bots also appeared in Island Xtreme Stunts, where they mostly caused mischief around the island and aided in filming the movie Xtreme Stunts. Throwing pizzas at them stuns them, while landing a double pizza splat on them while they aren't stunned defeats them completely. Six Brickster-Bots also appeared in the video game Soccer Mania, as the penultimate team to face off, as they stand between the player's team, and the Brickster's personal team. Notes * In LEGO Island 2 and Soccer Mania, Brickster-Bots have hands that are closer to hexagon shapes, while normal minifigures have round hands in those games. * In the PS1 version of LEGO Island 2, the color variations have the colors on their shirts rather than their heads. * LEGO Island 2 they had 1x1 plates attached to their feet, which rocket boosters seemed to be embedded into, allowing them to fly. In Island Xtreme Stunts and the box art for Soccer Mania, the 1x1 plates were removed from the design, though they still have boosters in their feet. * Their cube shaped heads are very similar to the Clockwork Robot. It is likely their head shape was used as some inspiration. Appearances * LEGO Island Comic Adventures Video Game Appearances * 5774 LEGO Island 2 (The Brickster's Revenge) * 5784 Soccer Mania * Island Xtreme Stunts (Game) Gallery LI2 brickster-bot 3.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot 2.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot red.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot yellow.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot green.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot blue.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot cutscene 2.png|In LEGO Island 2 LI2 brickster-bot cutscene 1.png|In LEGO Island 2 Brickster Bots-Video Game.jpg|Pepper encounters a Brickster-Bot in LEGO Island 2 for Game Boy Advance Comic adventures style Brickster-Bot.PNG|A Brickster-Bot in the LEGO Island Comic Adventures IXS bricksterbot 1.png|In Island Xtreme Stunts IXS bricksterbot 2.png|In Island Xtreme Stunts Soccer_mania_bricksterbot.PNG|In Soccer Mania Category:LEGO Island Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001